dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 288
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Tank Commander "Skipper" * Lieutenant Harry * American AA Gun crew * American Field Medics * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Ludendorff Bridge, Remagen, Items: * 37mm Gun M1 anti-aircraft (AA) autocannon Vehicles: * * Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighter plane * Willys MB U.S. Army Jeep * Panzerkampfwagen IV * M4 Sherman tank | StoryTitle2 = Watch Dog of Company A | Synopsis2 = The flag of Company "A", a battle-scarred veteran of every war America has ever fought. It was a raw recruit in 1781, where it led a contingent of volunteers against the British at Yorktown and received a medal from General George Washington himself. It inspired and protected the men that fought under it. It led its boys through a lot of battles. During a skirmish in the Mexican War, when their C.O. was disarmed and helpless, the guidon bearer pierced the heart of the Mexican revolutionary only seconds before he was able to make the kill. And once in the American Civil War, it was needed for a swift and silent kill to strangle the life from a Confederate private. Its proudest moment came in World War I, when it was personally used to save a wounded doughboy from bleeding to death. By World War II, guidons were used strictly for parades and other ceremonies, but it remained with its unit as a tradition. Stitched and frayed over the course of 200 years, it finally had one more chance to lead its men into battle again, this time in Vietnam. Far ahead of the advancing regiment, their mission was to ward off any guerrilla action. Its unit came under attack by a Cong tank outfit that was camouflaged in the woods, and needing quick action the captain of the unit ordered the guidon bearer to move up and wave the flag high in the air. In the distance, a forward observer spots the flag waving proudly in the air and orders all cannons to fire onto its position. The shells soar through the air and land right on target. The Cong tanks are destroyed, but there were casualties. The captain had deliberately attracted American fire to wipe out the enemy... and his own men. As the flag fluttered over the broken and bloody bodies, it wondered if it would ever see another battle, or would man ever find a more civilized and less violent way to settle their arguments. | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler2_1 = Ruben Yandoc | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Flag of Company "A" Supporting Characters: * Vietnam War Infantry Captain * Vietnam War Infantry Sergeant Antagonists: * Viet Cong Other Characters: * * American Revolutionary War Volunteers * Union Civil War Infantry soldiers * Mexican War Volunteers * World War 1 Infantry Doughboys * World War 2 Infantry Soldiers Locations: * Yorktown, * , * * * Items: * Medal of Valor * 105 mm M2A1 (M101A1) howitzer cannon Vehicles: * Norinco Type 62 light tank | Notes = * The second story "Watch Dog of Company A" is told from the viewpoint of the battle flag. * The Letters page contains a Editor's Note informing the reader of the cancellation of G.I. Combat and that loyal fans can still find World War 2 action in the series Sgt. Rock, which would continue for another year before it too would be cancelled. * The final page of this issue concludes the text article Famous Fighting Outfits: Engineers Roll Ahead to Victory (Part 3 - Conclusion), telling the story of the Engineers Corp during World War 2. | Trivia = * The Ludendorff Bridge was in early March 1945 one of two remaining bridges across the River Rhine in Germany when it was captured during the Battle of Remagen by United States Army forces during the closing weeks of World War II. | Recommended = | Links = }}